fireflyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Firefly Online
Firefly Online is a strategic role-playing video game in development by Spark Plug Games and Quantum Mechanix for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, iOS, and Android based on the Firefly franchise. The game is set for release on all platforms in Spring 2015.Official Firefly Online FAQ 13 August 2013 Gameplay Players assume the roles of spaceship captains, assembling crews, completing missions, and trading with others. The game will contain a central story alongside various branching stories, and players will be able to create jobs for each other to complete.Keep Flyin': An Exclusive First Look at Firefly Online 12 December 2013 Players will be able to customize their ships while playing,Official Firefly game announced 18 July 2013Firefly Online: Joss Whedon's series will continue in official game adaptation 18 July 2013 and view "in-universe guides" around planets which provide information on them. Furthermore, both space and planetary environments will exist. The game will contain over 200 worlds to visit.Firefly Online: find a crew, find a job, keep flying 19 March 2014] Players will assemble a crew, and will need to choose crew members who possess the skills and abilities they need, such as engineering or weaponry skills. Development Prior to the announcement of an official title, a fan made game titled Firefly Universe Online was being developed by DarkCryo.The Planned Firefly-Inspired MMO Is Real. It's Some Fans' Labor of Love. 9 January 2013 Fox gave their well wishes to the game, but the development studio ceased development on the game following the announcement of the official release based on the Firefly franchise.Firefly Online coming to mobile devices in 2014, Firefly Universe Online ceases development [Updated] 18 July 2013 Firefly Online was announced at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con as being released on iOS and Android.Firefly-Inspired Video Game Announced 18 July 2013]Firefly Is Getting An Online Game, But It Might Be Serenity Valley All Over Again It was later announced for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS and is set to release in the spring of 2015 on all platforms.Firefly Online: Allianz-Schiff "AFAS" vorgestellt (German) 15 January 2014Firefly Online is Coming to PC and Mac in 2014 13 December 2013 QMx Interactive joined Spark Plug Games to produce the game. Joss Whedon, creator of the series, is not involved with the development of the game but is aware of it. The development team is planning to add future downloadable content which may include the ability to switch to the Alliance faction, inclusion of "Reavers", and is aiming to include cross-platform functionality. The PC versions will be distributed via Steam.FFO Coming to Steam 23 January 2014] Gameplay of Firefly Online was shown at the 2014 San Diego Comic Con.Explore Firefly Online's 'Verse At Comic Con This Year 21 July 2014 At that Comic Con it was announced that the original TV series cast will voice their in-game characters, along with a number of cast from the series.The 'Firefly' Cast Returning for Online Game 25 July 2014] Wil Wheaton will be providing the male voice for the player's avatar.I’ve found Serenity, and you can’t take the sky from me 23 February 2015] As was mentioned in a Firefly Online notice All About The Cortex 2.0 Cortex 2.0 was updated and released on Steam in February 2015 as a standalone app. Included in Cortex is a news and update function with behind-the-scenes videos plus 3D map of "The Verse" for free. The account can be upgraded to "Big Damn Hero" status for a fee through the Steam store that unlocks further rewards and grants the account holder mention in the game credits. Included is a card collecting game; a trade-run simulation mini-game, complete with daily and weekly runs that take place on the 3D, interactive map of "the 'Verse;" a Ships section that shows the player which ships have been unlocked, and a Loot area that displays what the user has accrued in points and rewards. Overall rewards, whether in the free or upgraded section, are gained through accruing BPs or "Brownie Points." BPs are attained by exploring various aspects of the interface, playing the mini-game, accessing the news. etc. Additional rewards can be purchased through the Steam store. The Cortex 2.01 update was released on February 15, 2015.Coming Soon: Cortex 2.0.1 Update References External links *Official website Category:Content